Stay Drabble Series
by Poe-TheRavenOfNevermore
Summary: A short Webgott drabble series based around the song "Stay" by Elisa. They aren't chronological or anything they are strung together based on concept, timing, and inspiration only. Warning: No ownership, , or disrespect. Characters not real. Input!
1. What Used to Be

**What Used to Be:**

Stay; it was once such a powerful word.

It had begun to lose its meaning for all things other then a command.  
A statement from a superior, an officer on the field of battle.  
It had begun only to be word that told you to halt, wait, dig in.

It lost its meaning as a word for connection.

A word that used to pull someone closer to you and keep them there.  
A word that let you create and keep the connections that used to mean so much, but not now.

After so much blood and death, it is just a word.  
Devoid of any deeper truth.  
Lacking any of the feelings that the speaker had long since forfeited to the deep snow and blood stains.  
It is not surprising he can't find the right ones to stop you from walking away.


	2. To Stay Sane

"_You did not dare say a single word  
I did not dare ask for something more  
I've kept my questions secret deep inside  
But I wish I could have let you know about  
A time when I would have said"  
Lyrics to "Stay" By Elisa_

**To Stay Sane:**

Joe wanted to say all the things he knew he couldn't, that he knew he shouldn't.  
He knew if he did, it would all come crumbling down--this thinly built facade of stability that kept him sane.

He knew that if he were to ask Web, the master of words, he would of said all the right ones to make things better.  
He would have said everything he needed to hear to understand what had happened and why he wasn't there with him.  
He would have told him just how much he loved him, how much he had wanted to be there with him.

Web was the master of words.

He would have woven together everything that Joe needed to hear to forgive him. Everything that would tear down his hate and anger. Tear down the walls between them and give him back his Web, his faith, his hope.

But that was before.

Now, he needed his hate, his anger. He needed Web to stay the way he was, where he was.  
If Web stayed, stayed with him. It will all come crumbling down, tearing him apart.  
He would shatter in the wake of his pink and blue, the truth serum he barely needed.  
He will use words, glares, and the guys to make him stay, on the outside.  
Stay where he is so that he can stay sane.


	3. Never the Same

Another Webgott, I think I can be deemed clinically obsessed…

"_Would you want to know what I've been through?_

_(Through all this time... all this time)_

_Would you want to know I have missed you too_

_(And I have you on my mind)_

_And you've been and you will be a part of me_

_(That I can't find)_

_And you've been forgiven for your silence_

_All this time when I would have said_

_Wait, and please stay"_

Elisa: Lyrics to "Stay"

**Never the Same:**

They stood alone. Face to face for the first time since Web's return. The darkness encased them making their faces almost invisible to the other though they were only a few feet apart. The silence was as thick and impenetrable as the dark clouds above their heads.

Joe continued to stare at the face that had plagued his memories for so many frozen months in that forest. The face that inspired such love and hate.

He wanted to tell Web exactly what it had been like. To tell him how he had felt every minute without him.  
He wanted to tell him how much it hurt, that it still hurts. To make him feel the pain he felt. To make him understand all that he had been through without him and how much easier it would have been there, by his side.

But he couldn't say a word of it.

He just looked back into those eyes and knew that things couldn't go back to the way they were before.

That was a time that felt so long ago.  
A time when Joe would have said "Wait. Please stay, just stay", in toning it will all the longing he was struggling to hold down. A time when he would have –could have- let his guard down to the only man he had ever loved.

A time before, but not now.

Now he just kept it to himself–-deep inside.  
He kept his mouth shut, and let him turn.  
Let the only real love he had ever known walk away.

It could never be the same.


End file.
